


Ревность.

by Riakon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Куда приводит взаимная ревность.





	Ревность.

Он всегда был гораздо большим психом, чем другие. Ему было интересно ставить эксперименты над живыми людьми. Зачастую ему приходилось сравнивать себя с социологической бомбой — он умел манипулировать ради собственного удовольствия. И это удовольствие он, несомненно, получал, но лишь в том случае, когда тот, над кем он экспериментировал, делал что-то по-настоящему из ряда вон, а не действовал заштамповано. 

Именно поэтому Изае был интересен один самый необычный бармен. В их первую встречу Шизуо простодушно сказал манипулятору о том, что тот ему не нравится. И постарался всеми силами его убить. И так продолжалось раз за разом, пока директор академии не распорядился о том, чтобы эти двое учились в разных концах школы. Хотя для постоянно скучающего Изаи это совершенно не было проблемой. И каждый раз он снова появлялся в другом крыле здания.

И можно бы было сказать, что Шизуо, из-за его постоянных и неожиданных атак стал неинтересным информатору, но бывший бармен, который сменил не один десяток работ был совсем не так прост, как всем казалось. Или же так казалось только Изае, но это было теперь совсем не важным. 

Изая ревновал. Ревновал своего единственного и полноценного врага к его брату — знаменитому актеру, который был полной противоположностью Шизуо. Спокойный, уравновешенный, немногословный и уверенный в себе человек, который мог один взглядом успокоить Шизуо являлся явным конкурентом.

И это беспокоило Изаю.

Ну, как беспокоило — бесило. И с каждой встречей он старался задеть Шизуо побольнее. И ему это удавалось. Вот и этот раз не стал исключением:

— Ши-изу-тян! — Потянул Изая, с дальнего расстояния, но при этой насмешливо наклоняясь вперед. — А я смотрю ты опять один. Что, теперь гетеросексуальность не в моде? Предпочитаешь все в одиночку делать, а?

Сигарета сломалась в пальцах, а нога в ботинке втоптала её, только раскуренную в асфальт так, что от неё осталось только потемневшее пятно, которое было совем непримечательным на сером асфальте.

— И-за-я-кун! — Словно гром среди улицы раздался голос Шизуо, который не нашел ничего лучше, чем выдернуть дорожный знак, который был совсем рядом с его рукой.

Знак же стал чем-то вроде продолжения руки Шизуо, который навострился управлять им.

Извилистые улочки, тропинки и машины — все это одна большая преграда для того, чтобы Шизуо догнал Изаю-куна. Но в этот день Изае не везло. Очередной поворот кончился тупиком с высокой стеной, перемахнуть через которую было достаточно сложно.

— Изая-кун! — Блондин показался в единственном выходе из тупичка. 

В этот момент дорожный знак казался ещё более внушительным, чем когда Шизуо замахивался им. Отступать было некуда. Он попался. Но этот факт не заставлял его стать смирной овечкой, а наоборот, заставлял пустить во все тяжкие, высказывая все, что накипело — теперь терять нечего.

— Скажи, Шизуо-кун, ты ведь любишь брата, так? — Изая мерзко засмеялся, заставляя и так взъяренного Шизуо ненавидеть и желать его смерти ещё больше. — А говорят, что инцест — это плохо! 

— Заткнись, гнида! — Труба дорожного знака жалобно хрустнула в пальцах Шизуо

— А оказывается то все так же просто как дважды два! А я то ломал голову, почему ты его так слушаешься? Что, ложишься под собственного брата, а, Шизу-тян? — Не умолкал Орихара, уворачиваясь от круга со знаком «проезд запрещен».

" Что ж. Мне удалось его разозлить чуточку сильнее..." — Мысленно поздравил себя Изая. Выхода не было. Желания умереть — тоже.

Но было отчаянное желания выбраться из этой патовой ситуации. Причем — с минимальными потерями.

— Ладно, Хейваджима. — Информатор впервые обратился к Шизуо по фамилии, и это было необычно. Неожиданно. И даже опасно, учитывая то, каким козлом, по выражению Шинры, тот может быть. — Давай разойдемся.

— Ну уж нет. — Усмехнулся Шизуо. Дорожный знак опасно накренился. Его снедало желание действовать.

— А что так? Ну вот скажи мне, что ты со мной сделаешь?- Орихара подошел ближе. — Изобьешь? Не получится — я увернусь. Закуешь и сдашь в полицию? Во-первых меня не примут, потому что за мной ничего эдакого не числиться, а во-вторых я сбегу раньше, чем ты меня туда доставишь. 

Изая приближался к все ещё злому телохранителю, заглядывая прямо в его карие глаза, которые необычно выделялись на фоне блондинистых крашеных волос.

— Я буду хитрее. — Шизуо бросил подобравшегося к нему вплотную Изаю на асфальт, заставив чуть ли не целоваться с разгоряченным камнем, а после огрел дорожным знаком. Несильно, но ощутимо — ровно так, чтобы Орихара потерял сознание.

Забросивши на плечо своего давнего врага, Шизуо ощутил прилив радости. Почти блаженства, ведь теперь его неуловимый враг и не только был полностью в его руках. Полностью подчинен его воле. И у него не было ни единого шанса снова сбежать. Уж Шизуо то об этом позаботится.

И бывший бармен позаботился об этом.

Очнувшийся Орихара обнаружил себя в маленькой комнате привязанным за руки к двум столбикам кровати. Одежда с него была снята, ноги были широко разведены в стороны и тоже привязаны. Возможность выбраться: ноль.

Неподалеку, у окна, стоял полностью одетый в костюм бармена, Шизуо. Он стоял и курил. Окно было приоткрыто, а за ним едва виднелся ночной Токио. Судя по звуку людского потока, который был неисчерпаем даже в три утра, был самый разгар теплой, летней ночи. Он провалялся в отключке, а потом и во сне около трех часов.

— Шизу-тян... — Тихо позвал Изая. Нет, не испуганно, а скорее, наслаждаясь моментом. Он успел морально подготовиться к тому, что его сейчас будут насиловать.

— О. Проснулся. — Шизуо посмотрел на Изаю, но сигарету, докуренную до половины, выбрасывать не стал. Все-таки для него было настоящей редкостью докурить сигарету до конца, почувствовать её вязкий вкус на языке и во рту, а не ломать её и втаптывать в землю при очередном приступе ярости. 

Часы тикали. Орихара ждал. Он отсчитывал секунды. Сигарета медленно тлела в зажатых пальцах, которые изредка подносили её ко рту. 

— Хейваджима. Обрати на меня внимание! — Наконец не выдержал информатор, бросивший попытки потихоньку выпутаться из веревок. Телохранитель связал его на славу. Так, что без ножа, который остался в потаенном кармане куртки, которая сейчас висела на стуле, он не мог выпутаться. 

— А? — Шизуо рассеянно посмотрел на своего пленника, и незаметно ухмыльнулся. Пусть чуть-чуть подождет. Ведь он, Хейваджима Шизуо воспитывал в себе терпение, пока ждал, что эта блоха проснется.

Сигарета была докурена до фильтра, а окурок был брошен в пепельницу. Желание, которое нарастало с каждым взглядом на красивое, гладкое и обнаженное тело единственного врага Шизуо, возрастала. Гул машин за окном не смолкал. Кто-то отбивался от Желтых платков, кто-то обворовывал прохожих, кто-то засыпал за рулем. Город жил своей жизнью.

И двум людям в одной комнате не было ровным счетом никакого дела до того, что происходит там, на улице. Почему? Да потому что их сжигало дотла одно чувство. И прежде, они часто думали, что это ненависть. Верно, а как ещё назвать чувство, когда один не нравиться другому с первого взгляда? 

Но сейчас они жили совсем другой жизнью. Это было не похоже ни на одного, ни на другого. Потому что Хейваджима неумолимо приближался к Орихаре , снимая бабочку, жакет бармена и рубашку. Обычно язвительный, в подобные моменты, Изая молчал. Он не гордился тем, что увидел. Он наслаждался этим. 

Каждым жестом. 

Тем временем Шизуо устроился между его ног, и стал медленно, осторожно облизывать тут же поднявшийся сосок Изаи. Тот зажмурился. Это не было больно, просто грубая ткань брюк, которая медленно потерлась о нежную кожу паха, пока Шизуо устраивался поудобнее, и влажный жар языка, который ласкал теплую кожу, не оставили равнодушным обычно забавляющегося ситуацией информатора.

Между тем, Шизуо перекинулся с одного соска на второй, и прикусил его. Ощутимо, ведь достаточно сложно знать меру, когда у тебя в голове нет стоп-крана, а под тобой лежит твой самый любимый враг. Изая вскликнул и попытался отстраниться, но стоило боли пройти, как внезапно его посетило чувство, что все не так уж и плохо. Не так уж и плоха была эта боль, ведь она придавала какую-то остроту ощущениям.

Тело, распятое на кровати, выгнулось, в поисках этой острой, необычной ласки. Между тем Шизуо поставил весьма однозначный засос на ребрах, животе, и стал вылизывать пуп. 

— Ммм..аа..мв... — Стонал Изая, прикусывая губы. Ему было мало и много одновременно. Его заводил этот парадокс, и было уже абсолютно наплевать поимеют его сегодня, или же дело обойдется взаимной дрочкой, но его это заводило.

Внезапно Шизуо оторвался от его живота, и снова прикусил сосок. «Порог чувствительности понизился» — Изая отметил для себя сквозь долгий стон, который у него неожиданно вырвался. Ему хотелось всадить нож в Шизуо. Прямо сейчас. Всадить нож и повернуть, чтобы рана как можно дольше не заживала. Но вместо этого Изая мог только получать удовольствие и боль из одних и тех же «рук».

Еще один засос расцвел алым на шее.

— Ты говорил, что я сплю с братом. — На удивление спокойно сказал Шизуо. — Это не так.

На последнем слове, один из пальцев, внезапно вошел в Изаю. Тот дернулся, но не смог достать из себя инородный предмет, и попытался его вытолкнуть. Хейваджима усмехнулся, и палец вошел еще глубже. Внутренности стало жечь. 

— Я никогда не спал со своим братом. — Палец наполовину вышел. Жжение стало сходить на нет. — И даже не думал об этом.

Палец вышел целиком, и Изая услышал непонятный звук. Спустя пару мгновений палец вернулся ко входу, но проникать не стал.

— Но я думал о том... — Кончик пальца раздвинул эластичные ткани. — ...что я хочу переспать... — он вошел по фалангу, и жжение стало сильнее чем в первый раз. Изая всхлипнул, и поднял бедра в попытке что-то сделать. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы это прошло. — ...со своим врагом.

Палец снова вошел полностью, и Изая прокусил тонкую губу. Он не мог концентрироваться ни на чем, кроме этого ощущения. Жжет. Горячо. Много. И ещё есть желание потереться проходом о что-нибудь, лишь бы утихомирить эту боль. Поэтому Орихара, который не умел отказывать себе в удовольствии блаженно терся о палец, который был внутри него, насаживался, и снова терся. С его губ срывались восхитительные стоны.

Шизуо понял, что его терпению приходит конец, и снял штаны вместе с трусами, а потом стал освобождать руки Изаи, нетерпеливо целуя его, и развязывать ноги, протираясь в это время членом о пах. Изая был на пределе. Именно поэтому он не выдержал, обнял всеми четырьмя конечностями своего любимого и мучителя в одном лице, и приподнял бедра так, чтобы головку члена упиралась прямо в его дырочку.

Желание было сильнее здравого смысла. Сильнее боли, которая извечный спутник вторжения. Сильнее всего, что могло бы запретить двоим, двигавшимся в одном ритме и подстраивающимся друг под друга, любить в этот самый момент.

— Шизуо... -Простонал Изая, стоило оргазму накрыть его, как это часто бывало когда он дрочил.

Тот в ответ всего лишь зарычал, не в силах сдерживаться.

Они лежали. Усталые, потные, измотанные. Они лежали друг на друге в неимоверной духоте пропахшей сигаретами Шизуо. Они лежали довольные и счастливые там, куда их привела взаимная ревность. 

И это и было настоящим счастьем.


End file.
